


Something Wicked- Part 1

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Language, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: When John gives you a case that reminds you of your past, how will you deal with it? You were only a kid so it wasn’t your fault… Right?





	Something Wicked- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the first part for season 1 episode 18

**August of 1989**

_“Dean, it’s going to be okay.” You said, putting a hand on his shoulder._

_“Yeah I know.” Dean muttered. John came out of the Motel bedroom with a duffel bag full of weapons._

_“All right. You know the drill, Dean. Anybody calls, you don’t pick up. If it’s me, I’ll ring once, then call back. You got that?”_

_“Mm-hmm. Only answer the phone unless it rings once first.” Dean recited._

_“Don’t worry, John, Dean and I will make sure nothing bad ever happens.”_

_“Good. It only takes one mistake, got that?” You and Dean both nodded._

_“Alright, if I’m not back Sunday night…?” John questioned._

_“Call Pastor Jim.” You answered immediately._

_“Lock the doors, the windows, and close the shades. Most importantly,” Dean cut off his father._

_“Watch out for Sammy.” It was always about Sam. You and Dean needed to protect him with your life. You looked over at Sam and he was watching cartoons on the TV, not really paying attention to what was going on. You envied the kid because you wanted a childhood like the one you and Dean gave him. You tried your best to keep Sam out of the whole monster business._

_“Alright. If something tries to bust in?” John slung the duffel bag over his shoulder._

_“Shoot first, ask questions later.” You and Dean said at the same time._

_“Good kids. I’ll see you in a couple of days.” With that, John was gone. Dean locked the door behind him and sighed._

_“It’s going to be okay, Dean. I know it.” You gave him a small smile._

* * *

_It’s been a while since John left and Sam was starting to get worried. You and Dean knew that he would be back by Sunday but Sam didn’t know that. So, it was up to you and Dean to take care of Sam by yourselves. It was dinner time and Dean poured his brother a glass of milk._

_“When’s Dad going to get back?” Sam asked in a small voice. You were sitting at the table while Dean was cooking the food. It was his turn anyways._

_“Tomorrow.” Dean said, grabbing the pot on the stove._

_“When?” That wasn’t good enough for Sam._

_“He’ll be home before you know it, Sammy. But you got us right now and I think that’s pretty great.” You smiled at the kid. Dean poured him some food and sighed._

_“Eat your dinner.”_

_“I’m sick of scabetti-ohs.” You smiled when he tried to pronounce the name of the food._

_“Well, you’re the one who wanted them!” Dean said, exasperated. You knew Sam was being a pain and Dean was getting fed up._

_“I want lucky charms!” Sam smiled._

_“Sam, there is no more.” You and Dean always made sure that Sam ate first. Dean then made sure you were next before he even thought about himself. But there was only enough food for Sam and maybe another person. You wanted to put Dean first this time so you hid the lucky charms._

_“I saw the box!”_

_“Okay, maybe there is but there’s only enough for one bowl and Dean hasn’t had any yet.” You bit your lip. You got up and took out the box, handing it to Dean. He and Sam were having a stare off, trying to decide who got the Lucky Charms._

_Sam was a master at the puppy dog eyes and so naturally, he won. Dean sighed and grabbed the bowl of spaghetti, dumped it and got a new one. He placed the Lucky Charms on the table for Sam to enjoy. Sam smiled widely and reached inside, taking out the toy._

_“Do you want the prize?” He held out his hand for Dean. You loved the love Sam had for his brother and the love Dean had for him. It made this life just a little easier to deal with._

_“Thanks, Sam.” Dean said softly, taking it._

* * *

_It was Sunday night but John still hadn’t come back. You and Dean were getting angsty and Sam was getting whiny. You realized for the first time just how small the motel room was. It was getting suffocating just sitting here. The most you could do was watch TV or talk with Sam. So, you and Dean were watching TV because Sam was asleep for the night._

_“Y/N, we need to get out of here.” Dean said, turning off the TV._

_“What? What about Sam?” You asked, looking at him._

_“He’ll be fine. He’s asleep and we’ll only be out for a few minutes. I need some air.”_

_“Fine, but only for a few minutes.” You got up and followed Dean outside. He made sure the room was locked and you found yourself with Dean, in the office lobby, playing the video games there. You and Dean took turns and you were having so much fun._

_You hadn’t had this much fun in a long time. You were forgetting how to be a child and this was a good reason to get out of the room for a while._

_“Kids, we’re closing up.” You looked over at the owner and nodded, letting Dean finish his turn._

_“Man, that was fun.” Dean laughed, walking out of the lobby. You walked back over to the motel room and walked inside. You stopped short when you saw light coming from Sam’s room. You gulped, knowing that no one should be in there. If Sam was truly awake, he would be watching TV. That kid did nothing else._

_You and Dean moved closer to the door and peeked in. Your eyes widened when you saw a shtriga leaning over a sleeping Sam. Dean reached for the rifle by the door and pointed it to the monster. The shtriga hissed and looked at Dean when he cocked the gun._

_“Dean, shoot him.” You looked at Dean. He was doing nothing and you assumed he didn’t want to hit Sam. Enough time passed and the front door busted open and John rushed in, guns raised._

_“Get out of the way!” John yelled. You grabbed Dean and moved him out of the way, just as John began to shoot the monster. The shtriga got away though and jumped through the window, escaping. John rushed to Sam and pulled him awake._

_“Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. You ok?” John said, scared. You and Dean just stared at this because you didn’t know what to do._

_“Yeah Dad, what’s going on?” Sam asked, confused and sleepy. John turned toward his other son and adopted daughter._

_“What happened?” He glared._

_“We just went out…” You began to say._

_“What?!” John yelled._

_“Just for a second. I’m sorry.” Dean said, scared for his brother._

_“I told you not to leave this room. I told you not to let him out of your sight!” John yelled at his son._

_“John! It wasn’t his fault! I was there too!” You defended the older Winchester._

_“I’m no done with you, young lady.” John glared at you. What have you done?_

**Present Day**

You never got John. You didn’t understand the way he did things. He would send you on hunts but he wouldn’t call. He would send them through a phone that you couldn’t track. You didn’t understand why he was doing this or where he was doing this from.

If it was up to you, you wouldn’t have gone. But Dean does whatever Daddy asks him to do. You loved John with all your heart but you didn’t know why he was always so strict with you and his sons.

“Dean, I’m trying here and I’m finding nothing. Maybe dad was wrong. Maybe there is nothing here.” Sam said, frustrated. You were going to Fitchburg, Wisconsin where John was sending you. He didn’t tell you why you were going there. You’ll just have to figure it out on the way.

“You probably missed something, that’s what.” Dean was set about this and you or Sam wouldn’t change his mind.

“Dude, I ran LexisNexis, local police reports, and newspapers, but I couldn’t find a single red flag. Are you sure you got the coordinates right?”

“Yeah, I double checked. It’s Fitchburg, Wisconsin. Dad wouldn’t have sent us coordinates if it wasn’t important, Sammy.” Dean sighed.

“Sam, maybe there will be something by the time we get there. Not everything is meet-the-eye.” You tried to make this situation better.

“Well, I’m telling you I looked and all I could find was a big steamy pile of nothing. If Dad’s sending us hunting for something I don’t know what.” Sam closed his laptop and looked out the window.

“Well, maybe he’s going to meet us there.” Dean said with a bit of hope in his tone.

“Dean, I don’t think that he will. He hasn’t really been that easy to find.” You bit your lip gently.

“Fine, maybe he won’t be there but I’m sure there is something in Fitchburg that is worth killing.” Dean said.

“Yeah? What makes you so sure?” Sam asked, looking at his brother.

“Cause I’m the oldest, which means I’m always right.” Dean shrugged.

“No, it doesn’t.” Sam scoffed.

“I totally does, Sammy. And if we’re going by who is oldest, I think I win.” You grinned at Dean who gave you a slight eyeroll.

“Yeah, by one week.” Dean muttered. You giggled and sat back, enjoying the low music for a change. You were glad Dean wasn’t blasting it because that got old when you had to listen to the same albums over and over.

You looked out the window and watched as a sign that said you were entering the town, passed. You were getting kind of thirsty but not for water. You needed caffeine in your system if you were going to stay awake for the next couple of hours.

“Hey Dean, do you want to pull over at the next diner you see? I need some coffee.” All you got in return was a hum and you took that as a yes. The diner wasn’t far and before you knew it, you were leaning on the car with Sam while Dean was inside, getting coffee for everyone.

“Sam, maybe there is a case here. We just need to open our eyes a bit more. You know what they say, the closer you think you are, the less you actually see.” You grinned.

“Isn’t that from a magic movie?” Sam asked.

“One, it’s called _Now You See Me_ , two, it’s a fantastic movie, and three, that saying isn’t any less true if it came from a movie or not.” You looked behind you when you heard footsteps and smiled when you saw Dean. He handed you the coffee and you sipped gracefully.

“Thanks, Dean.” You looked at Sam to see him staring at the park in front of you. It was a beautiful day outside, why wasn’t there more people out?

“Dean, you got the time?” Sam asked, sipping his coffee.

“Ten after Four. Why?”

“What’s wrong with this picture?” Sam kept looking at the park. Now that Sam pointed it out, only one kid was playing at the park. Where was everyone else?

“School’s out, isn’t it?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, so, where is everybody? This place should be crawling with kids right now.” Sam sighed. You looked over to a woman who was sitting by herself, watching her kid play.

“I’ll be right back,” You walked over to the woman and smiled kindly at her.

“Sure is quiet out here.”

“Yeah, it’s a shame.” She sighed sadly.

“Why’s that?” You asked.

“You know, kids getting sick, it’s a terrible thing. It’s only been five or six but it’s serious, like hospital serious. A lot of parents are getting pretty anxious because they think it’s catching.” You looked at the girl and you nodded.

“Well, be safe.” She nodded and you walked away, going back to Sam and Dean.

“All the kids are getting sick, like, hospital sick. That doesn’t seem normal to me. We should check the hospital to see what is going on.” You informed the brothers.

“See, Sammy, I told you there was a case.” Dean said while getting in the car.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be too sure just yet.” You and Sam got in and Dean drove to the hospital. Only Sam was dressed nice enough so you and Dean thought it would be good for him to talk to the receptionist. You handed him an ID and the three of you were inside.

“Dude, I am not using this ID.” Sam said, looking at it. You smirked because you were the ones to make the IDs.

“Why not?” Dean asked, laughing a bit.

“You know why. It says bikini inspector on it!” Sam glared at the two of you.

“Come on, Sam, don’t worry too much. I made the letters really small.” You giggled.

“You made this?” Sam asked.

“I always make them.” You grinned.

“Don’t worry, she won’t look that close all right? Hell, she won’t even ask to see it. It’s all about confidence Sammy.” Dean spun Sam around when he was right in front of the receptionist and you and Dean stood off to the side, giggling like a couple of school girls.

“Hi, I’m Doctor Jerry Caplin, Centers for Disease Control.” Sam said with confidence.

“Can I see some ID?” You knew they would ask since it is a hospital. Sam glared at Dean who started snickering and showed the woman his ID. He was quick but the woman didn’t question it.

“Now could you direct me to the pediatric ward please?”

“Okay well, just go down that hall, turn left and up the stairs.” The woman directed. Sam nodded and gave Dean the bitch face when he walked to him.

“See, I told you it would work.” Dean chuckled. Sam wasn’t joking at all and you could tell.

“Follow me. It’s upstairs.” Sam led the way and you trailed behind both of them. You reached a long corridor and looked into rooms as you passed. But you stopped short when you saw an old woman in a wheelchair, facing the wall. It was like she could sense you were there because she turned her head and scowled. She didn’t look very evil, just creepy, and your eyes shifted to the wall where an inverted cross hung there.

“Sweetheart.” You looked at Dean who waved you over. You looked back at the woman who was now facing the wall again. You shook your head and followed Dean to where Sam was with a doctor, chatting.

Immediately, when you saw the doctor, something didn’t feel right. You didn’t know what it was but your gut was screaming at you that something was wrong with this person. Of course, you didn’t say anything to anyone.

“Well, thanks for seeing us, Dr. Hydecker.” Sam smiled, following the doctor.

“Well I’m glad you guys are here. I was just about to call CDC myself. How’d you find out anyways?”

“Oh, some GP, I forget his name, he called Atlanta and, uh, he must’ve beat you to the punch.” Dean chuckled. You looked around and saw all kinds of children in different rooms. Some were awake, some were sleeping and some were hooked up to machines.

“So, you say you got six cases so far?” Sam asked, stopping when the doctor stopped.

“Yeah, five weeks. At first, we thought it was garden variety bacterial pneumonia. Not that newsworthy. But now the kids aren’t responding to antibiotics. Their white cell counts keep going down. Their immune systems just aren’t doing their job. It’s like their bodies are wearing out.” A nurse came up to the group and handed the doctor a clipboard with paperwork on it.

“You ever see anything like this before?” You asked the doctor.

“Never this severe.”

“And the way it spreads… that’s a new one for me.” The nurse butted in.

“What do you mean?’ You asked, looking at her.

“It works its way through families. But only the children, one sibling after another. It’s too bad, really because they go unconscious.”

“All of them?” Sam asked in surprise.

“All of them.” She sighed.

“Can we, uh, can we talk to the parents?” Dean asked.

“If you think it will help.” The doctor nodded.

“Who was your most recent admission?” The doctor gave you information on a man who has two daughters that are both sick.


End file.
